Substantial effort has been expended for many years in improving the construction and operation of stationery products, such as shears, scissors, graduated and ungraduated rulers, staplers, tape dispensers, and the like. As is evident from this activity, numerous attempts have been made to improve the ease of manufacture, assembly, and operation of these products, as well as the ability of having individuals easily identifying the owner of these products. However, in spite of this substantial effort, difficulties continue to exist.
Ever increasing demands have been placed on manufacturers of stationery products to increase the ease of operation of the tools by the consumer, as well as provide a tool which is rapidly manufactured and assembled. In particular, in such products specifically designed for use by children, efficiency in production and assembly must be realized in order to attain a product which can be sold at competitive prices.
Although various attempts have been made to achieve a product construction and assembly which enables the desired product to be manufactured and produced at a minimum expense, such efforts have failed to provide a final product which is capable of withstanding all of the demands placed on the product by the users. Consequently, the need for improvements in the manufacture and assembly of such products has continued with the industry requiring improvements in design, structure, assembly, and operational ease.
In addition to attempting to resolving these existing problems, prior art stationery products have also been unable to allow individuals to quickly and easily incorporate a tag or label as an integral part of the product in order to enable the owner of the product to be identified in a convenience and aesthetically pleasing manner. Presently, no system exists which enables ownership identification to be incorporated directly within the stationery product itself, as an integral component thereof, eliminating unsightly printed tags for labels affixed by adhesive means to the outer surface of the stationery products. Although substantial interest has existed for many years in having achieving an integrally formed system to accommodate product identification, no prior art system has been developed to satisfy this need.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide stationery products which are constructed in a manner to enable the product to be quickly and easily assembled while also enabling the products to be easily and conveniently employed by the consumer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide stationery products having the characteristic features described above which incorporate integrally formed, pivotal cover or arm member which is capable of securely retaining a designating the owner of the product.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.